Dearest Lucius
by Narcotik
Summary: When a new Lord fall in love with Lucius, how does Raven react? Hum...that summary's better in french...WARNING: SHOUNENAI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me (grrrr) 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Lucius! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming..."

The day had started out beautifully...the sun was shining, the birds were singing...and Lucius was running out of breath.

Since the end of Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis' adventure, the two friends, Raven the mercenary and Lucius the monk, had moved into a big city with the intention of building an orphanage in it.

They were back from the marked, their purchases in multiple bags. Raven of course carried more than Lucius, but even so the latter, having a weaker constitution, tired out rather quickly. Therefore, they made a pause so that the monk could catch his breath.

"You are really unbelievable," Raven said as he watched the monk sitting on a low wall. "We've only been walking for ten minutes."

"I know..." Lucius replied as he breathed in and out. "I'm sorry..."

They had to wait for a good few minutes for the monk to fully recover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, only a short distance away unfolded a decidedly less heart-warming scene. Two men riding on horses were sharply talking to each other as they crossed the town.

"Lord Belisain!"

"What is it now?"

"When will you finally make your decision about collecting the taxes? If you don't do anything, soon the palace's chests will be empty!"

"Advisor Witt, I shall remind you, for the umpteenth time, that the time is not appropriate. Look at the people! Everyone's doing what they can to survive. If anything we should get rid of some taxes, otherwise we won't survive it ourselves.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, that's enough! Every discussion with you bores me to no end! I'm riding back my way. I'll go back to the castle later.

The man named Belisain left as he said, leaving his raging advisor Witt alone, and made his way towards the marketplace.

On his way he saw many people come and go: peasants, workers, craftsmen, merchants...decidedly, the taxes were too high in this town. He was thinking about the palace's financial problems as he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

It was a young woman. A young woman with blonde hair that went down to her waist...with beautiful blue eyes...with long fingers and delicate hands...

Her smile was so radiant...

What could her name be? He wondered as she looked up at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius, having heard someone coming his way, looked up to see who or what could be so big as to shade him from the sun. It was a man. He was on horseback, standing there so tall, shadows hiding his face...he didn't move.

This vision scared Lucius as much as it impressed him. He was reflecting on it when the man began to speak.

"What is your--"

"Lucius!" Raven called back. "What are you doing? I'm..." He stopped as he took notice of the man that was facing the monk, both of them turning to face him.

"Ah! Lord Raymond!" Lucius exclaimed, visibly relieved that his friend had come back.

"Who are you?" The mercenary asked the rider briskly.

But upon seeing Raven, the man left silently.

"Who was it?" Raven asked his friend. "What did he want?"

"I have no idea..." Lucius replied as he shook his head, following his friend as they left, still thinking of that enigmatic man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Belisain couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious person on his way back to the palace.

So it would seem it had been a man, not a woman...Lucius? Was that really his name? "Lucius"..."the light"...yes, no name could better fit him.

And although he now knew that this vision, sublime in itself, was truly only a young man, he couldn't help thinking about him.

But then...who was it? That other man, the one that was with him...Raymond...Lord Raymond...a Lord? Him? He surely didn't look like one.

But this Raymond's existence hadn't really baffled our Lord. No, the only thing that really had was the smile that Lucius had had on his face by simply seeing his friend.

Was he really his friend?

"Lord Belisain! At last I've found you!"

Belisain turned his head towards the one that had called him, and felt slightly annoyed when he saw it was no other than his advisor Witt. "Witt..."

"Come now, let us go back to the palace! You have work to do, do not forget!"

"Yes..."

Witt abruptly stopped talking and eyed the Lord's vacant expression. "What has gotten into you?" He asked. "You look thoughtful...do you feel alright?"

"Oh...yes, yes!" Belisain quickly replied. "Forgive me...let's go back."

No one needed to know...for now, staying alert would suffice...he'd watch the town carefully, and that until he found Lucius...and made him his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiya That's a translation of my french fic "très cher Lucius"; so, if you can speak french... Ah, I invented two characters in this story: Lord Belisain and his advisor, Witt. Weird names, I know.  
well, thanks for reading! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem...fire emblem...doesn't...belong to...to me...snif...WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On that day, Raven was putting away old furnitures - by 'putting away' is of course implied that he was destroying them - while Lucius cleaned out the various rooms. The old decrepit house he had chosen as his to-be orphanage, which he had paid thrice its worth, and that on top of it threatened to collapse with every step that they took, was located in an area of the town which could at best be described as 'dubious'. Being as it were, little street thugs didn't really hesitate before trying to steal food from them.

Well, while we're on the subject, it so occurred in this precise moment that...

BLANG!

"What is it?" Lucius cried. "Who's there?"

The monk ran to the room that would be the kitchen in a near future and saw a little boy looking up at him, his hands full of loafs of bread. Raven came in at that point and taking notice of the situation walked threateningly towards the boy, but Lucius stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it," He said as he shook his head. "He's hungry, we can't punish him for that."

"Lucius..."

The monk walked towards the boy and knelt so he could be at his level, speaking to him in a gentle voice. "Do you have any parents?"

The boy looked at him, hesitated, then, slowly, shook his head. Tears brimmed in his eyes and made their way on his dirtied cheeks.

"Do you want to live here?" The blond continued. "You could eat and sleep here, every day..."

The little boy hesitated once more, and then nodded.

Raven sighed as he turned towards his friend. "He'll never fit!"

"Of course he will, just wait and see! Besides, this is an orphanage after all! We're supposed to be able to welcome children in this house!"

Raven said nothing in reply. It seemed his friend was always the one to make the decisions in the end...

"Come on," Lucius started as he turned back to the boy, "follow me. I'll help you wash yourself and give you some other clothes...I'm sure we've got some left..."

Raven's frown deepened as he watched the other leave while holding the little boy's hand. He's much too kind...he thought. There'll come a day when that same kindness will get him into troubles...

The news that there now was an orphanage building itself soon spread through the town. Truthfully, the little boy that Lucius had taken in was well known of as a wanderer, and ever since he started living in the orphanage, he hadn't stolen either food nor money. A bunch of kids, the boy's friends, had come to see his 'new family': he had a 'mom' and a 'dad'. That's how it became known that there really was indeed an orphanage...still in construction.

A few children took it upon themselves to 'go and have a look', and then ended up staying. Some of them worked, of course, but very few were in good health. Some were wounded because of their previous means of surviving, others were simply ill.

But even so, although slowly, the house was finally staring to look less decrepit, and more habitable.

It wasn't long before the news travelled to the palace itself.

How, you wonder? Well, thanks to the maid's gossiping, of course!

However, two of them were presently gossiping while they were serving his dinner to a certain Lord Belisain.

"So then, he told me he'd put him in an orphanage!"

"Noooo? There's an orphanage in this town?"

"Yes! It's an old house that was bought...all the little street thugs are there, now! And I've heard that thanks to that, there's a lot less burgling going on around!"

"No way! Who's the bold guy that dared to open an orphanage here of all places?"

"Hum...wait a sec...I was told...something like...'Lucius'...at least I think so..."

As soon as he heard that name, Lord Belisain nearly choked on the wine he had been drinking.

"Ahh! Lord Belisain!"

On of the two maids exclaimed as she carefully tapped on his back. Belisain ended up drinking half of his wine and spitting out the other half.

"W-what did you say?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath back. "About...that orphanage...what's the name of...the man that...runs it?"

"Er...I reckon it's Lucius...I think...Do you... do you know him?"

"Where is it?" The Lord asked as he got up, paying no attention to her question.

"The...the third craftsmen district...I think..."

"Good. That's not far..."

"Wait, Lord Belisain!" The other maid cried out. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes."

"Don't want a horse to be prepared for you?"

"No, I cannot wait any longer."

And our Lord, more impatiently than ever, strolled out of the palace.

Two weeks had gone by since his encounter with Lucius, and ever since, night and day the boy was in his every thoughts.

So the Lord made his way towards the thirds craftsmen district, one of the poorest in town. The last time he'd been there, he remembered that most of his men had been stripped of their gold by mere children, and the worst kind of misery littered the air. But this time...

No one was attacked anymore, no one protected themselves anymore. It was as if...an angel had completely changed the neighbourhood.

Looking up farther ahead, he saw an old house that was being worked on, and deduced that it had to be the orphanage he'd heard of.

Belisain therefore walked towards a window, and saw him.

He was carrying a little girl in his arms, and laughing. He was there, mere meters away, and oh! How he'd dreamed of it...Belisain stood there looking at his fair face for some time...he had an angel's face...

Until another man walked in. It was the one the Lord had seen in Lucius' company two weeks back. What was his name...? Ah, yes; Raymond.

He was so despicable. The mere view of him disgusted Belisain so that he turned away from the window.

To dare look at such a beautiful and delicate flower in such a way...He thought angrily as he walked back to the castle. How miserable he must be...my beautiful angel...soon...very soon...be patient. I shall make you happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta-da! Chapter 2! Thanks, Renn, I couldn't translate it myself... Well, review, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being late...diificulties...I translated the whole chap myself...very difficult!

Well, enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was going to be hard in the palace. The day the taxes were collected was in theory the day the work was the most important for the administration.

In theory.

"Lord Belisain!"

"Gn...?"

"Wake up, come on now! Every one is waiting for you!"

Lord Belisain's advisor, Witt, was opening the window in his hierarchic superior's room.

"Wha...Why?" Belisain asked, rubbing his eyes.

"The meeting! About the use of taxes!" Witt answered, stamping like a child.

"The..er...oh, you'll have to manage without me! I don't want to go, it's so annoying..."

"Lord Belisain" Witt said as he turned his back on our Lord, "you'll be soon 25 years old. When, for the sake of heaven, will you stop acting like a child!"

But as he said this sentence, Belisain was gone.

"Oh, what a...what a churl!" the advisor cried out.

The weather was cool, the sky light and the sun pale; why, for the sake of heaven, had Witt woken Belisain up so early! Our poor Lord wandered here and there trough the palace gardens, looking for a little place where he could lay down and sleep again.

Working at the palace was so exhausting! There were so many others ways to live for a young man...wealth...what a joke! Belisain would prefer freedom to nobility...!

He finally found a tree and sat down under it.

Phewww!

What about..._him_ ?...What was _he_ doing at this time? our Lord asked to himself as he closed his eyes.

He met _him_ for the first time of all his life one month ago now, and certainely not the last time, he was sure of it. Love was a strange thing. _He_ had never smiled to him, _he_ had never talked to him, but though...

Belisain wanted, at this moment, to see _him_ in front of him, to talk to him, to know erverything about him, all of his secrets...

But he had a rival: the man named Lord Raymond. Belisain had never forgotten how loving Lucius had stared at him when Belisain met him for the first time.

He must fisrt of all move him away from Lucius. But how could he do this?

Our Lord kept resting under the tree. After about an hour he began to think to get up, but he heard footsteps that came near to him.

There were two persons : one of them was injured, bleeding, and seemed stand only thanks to the second man, who almost held him.

Everybody in the palace knew that Lord Belisain had always loved "playing to be a spy" since he was a child. Remembering of the exciting game, he hid behind a bush and looked at the two guards walking, stopping just in front of him and beginning to talk.

He listened to their conversation too:

"So what finally happened to you?"

"Do you remember the girl we saw yesterday at the town's gates?"

"Ahhh, yeeeaaah...very pretty..."

"Well, I found her by chance in a tavern. I just wanted to tease her a little...well, maybe I drank a little too much..."

"I still don't understand why you're injured..."

"I'm coming to that. There was a guy in this tavern, who was with her and an other girl...a blond girl...and so that guy didn't like what I was doing."

"He was her boyfriend?"

"No, I don't think so...may be her brother...cos they was almost alike..."

"What did he look like?"

"Er...red-haired, quite strong, a face like a killer...his friend...the blond one...she told him to calm down...I believe she said..."Raymond"..."

Belisain listened to them as attentively as he could. Raymond? Was it really what he heard? The "blond girl" who was with him...it was no one but...

Our Lord, when the guards were gone, got up and ran toward his palace. So, his rival had a weakness...his sister? That was a good way to trap him...well...if that Raymond fights again with an order representative...he'll have to be imprisoned until his death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I see that guy again, I swear I..."

"Calm down, Lord Ray...er...Raven!"

Lucius knew when he must to not offend Raven. And to Raven "to offend" means "to call him by his true name".

The two friends went back from a tavern that attracts a wrong sort of people, like the man they just had met.

Indeed a guard completely drunk had tried to « force » Priscilla, Raven's younger sister; the tavern where she was waiting was a date place with her brother; this one turned up rapidly and saw the scene and came in one of his legendaries rages.

Of course when he had "slightly" punished the guard, Lucius must to calm him down before he kills him.

"Priscilla, are you alright?" Raven asked to his young sister. "That idiot didn't hurt you?"

"No, no, he didn't" she replied, "It is so nice from you to worry about me, but..."

"If I see that guy again, I swear I transform him into minced meat."

"Lord...err...Raven... " Lucius murmured. "Be indulgent...Priscilla is fine... "

"Of course she is! " Raven shouted to his friend. "What if she had been hurt? What do you think it would happen?"

"Raven..."

"You should stop to be so nice, Lucius. Trust me, nobody in this world merit so much respect. Especially…from you... "

The three young people were going to Lucius' orphanage; the sky was still a little dark and the town began to wake up, unlike the drunkards, who fell asleep in the street.

The tavern was quite far from the orphanage so our friends walked for about thirty minutes. Finally the old buiding used for orphanage appeared between two huges houses.

"I feel so tired... " Lucius said, smiling faintly.

"You're so soft! " Raven exclaimed.

"It's ok since we're in front of the orphanage..." Priscilla replied. "It's here, isn't it ?"

"Yeah...let's come in..." Lucius murmured holding his friend's arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meantime, Belisain had imagined a little scene to imprison Raven.

He was with two guards who had accepted this mission, hidden behind an old wall of brick on the side of the orphanage and waiting the tree friends.

(They have arrived a time ago, because after all, Belisain was a horseman, remember that!).

They heard footsteps and three differents voices; our Lord turned to the guards and told them:

"So, everyones understood? You only have to simulate! If you wound someone, I'll imprison you one whole month!"

"Yes, my lord..." one of the two guards respond and he yawned.

When the group arrived near to the guard, he leaft his hiding place and went right on Priscilla.

"What are you doing?" the girl shouted as she tried to get free. "Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" Lucius ordered as he ran to the guard as fast as he could. "Now!"

But Raven had no patience to talk. He went on the guard and punched him.

In the begining, Lucius didn't interfere; that was just as the gard passed out that our monk agreed to calm Raven down. Well, at least he tried to as he stopped him. Well, at least, he tried to stop him.

"Let me go!" Raven shouted to his friend. "LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Lord Raymond!" Lucius and Priscilla shouted together. "Stop!"

Meanwhile, since our three friends were busy, the second guard had taken advantage of it to leave his hiding place and run to the inanimated body of his friend and turned to the three young people:

"You, here!" he shouted to Raven, who had not seen his presence until now. "Are you the one who hurted this guard?"

"Yeah, so what?" our hero answered after he finally got free of his companions. "I have a good reason for it! He attacked my sister!"

"I don't care about it!" the guard replied. "You're the one who attacked him. Plus..."

He turned is look on Raven and watched him better than before; behind the wall, Lord Belisain was looking to the guy playing the role.

"...Wouldn't be your name "Raymond"?"

Raven looked at the guard with a surprised face.

"My name's Raven!" the redhead answered.

"A guard plained that a young boy had attacked him in a tavern. You really look like the description of this guy..."

Belisain was on the top of the enchantement. The guard had a last thing to tell...

"I must arrest you. The law forbids your emprisonment except if the molested person reconize you!"

Before the idea of fighting came in Raven's mind, the guard had put him handcuffs. Our hero began to struggle.

"Stop please..." Priscilla whispered. "We will explain everything...this is a misunderstanding. Do not worry; you can't be imprisonned. In the meanwhile, behave well! I'm begging you..."

"Priscilla..." Raven murmured.

"Promise it to me" the girl said lowering her eyes. "I don't want to...lose you...again...so please..."

Raven looked at Priscilla, and went with the guard.

However, there was a thing that Belisain hadn't foreseen.

"Lord Raymond...no..."

Lucius, who hadn't say anything since he tried to calm his friend down, finally opened his mouth, and with a trembling voice he called Lord Raymond, running to him, tears on his cheeks; Priscilla couldn't stop him but she didn't want to.

"LORD RAYMOND!" the monk cried and he fell on the ground. "Lord Raymond!"

His voice began to get weaker.

"Lord Raymond..."

Its intensity reduced...

"Don't...leave me...Lord...Ray...mon..."

This was just at this point that Lord Belisain, whom the hiding place was on the right side, appeared for the second time in front of the monk's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I know...I translated it myself (just a little help from a friend), and I really suffered. So...there are certainely many errors...a lot of errors...boo TT

So, learn how to speak french and read my fic in french! mwahaha

See you soon...there are 6 others chapters...I have to translate...all of them...boohooTT


End file.
